The Doveport... Port
Previous Episode: Hector Returns... With Grave News Next Episode: Walder's Plan Overview The adventurers reach Doveport early in the morning after riding for an entire day and night. In the port to the north, they spot multiple ships who appear to be under pirate colors. Evny introduces herself and the group to the soldiers at the gate and they tell them to meet with Captain Gillis. The party finds Captain Gillis, who allows them to join the ranks at the docks. He says the pirates stopped their attack during the night, but their boats were getting closer again, and they didn't have many men to hold against another attack. The adventurers join the ranks of soldiers who only number approximately 20. As the next sets of boats come in, Kaalin and the archers make short work of many of the pirates, but some make it to the docks. More and more pirates pour in, and the group fight alongside the soldiers valiantly, but they realize they will soon be outnumbered. Some of the pirates break off from the main group and head to attack from the east side. Evny says she will go help the soldiers defending the east gate. Many of the soldiers fall dead protecting the docks, and the adventurers are very wounded. As hope is seemingly lost, a terrifying roar is heard from the east, and a brilliant silver dragon lands on the docks and takes out many of the remaining pirates. The remaining soldiers and pirates flee as well as the dwarves with the adventuring party. Hector approaches the dragon cautiously and asks it if she is Evny. The dragon transforms, and standing before Hector is Evny. She tells them to get on her back and she will fly them to fight on the ships. The group gets on after convincing Urist to come back and get on her. She drops the group off at the main captain's ship and tells Kaalin to get information from him on why the pirates are there. Evny goes around and begins sinking many of the other pirate ships as the party fights on their boat. The group makes short work of the pirates on the ship, and they capture Kinsey "The Handsome" Perry, and make him tell them why he is there with the rest of the pirates. Kinsey reveals he was hired by General Walder, a general for the army of Ishira, and after they captured Doveport, he was supposed to return to Vasas to meet with Walder and inform him of their victory. Events *The adventurers reach Doveport and join the ranks of soldiers protecting the docks from pirates. *Many of the soldiers are killed, and all hope of protecting Doveport seems lost. *A silver dragon flies over the docks and kills many of the pirates, then reveals herself as Evny. *Evny sinks many of the pirate ships after dropping the party off at the captain's ship, The Serpent, telling the group to get information on why the pirates are in Doveport. *The captain, Kinsey "The Handsome" Perry, reveals they are at Doveport because of General Walder's orders. They were hired to capture the city, then supposed to return to him in Vasas to collect their reward. New Characters Introduced *Captain Gillis (NPC) *Kinsey "The Handsome" Perry (Token NPC) Memorable Quotes * Trivia *Player characters gained 3000 experience. *Player characters got to each name one of the deck hands on their pirate ship, The Serpent. They chose: Covington Flint, Jeff, Roscoe, Scarlett, Long Schlong, and Darwin. Category:Episode